


The Azumane-Aone Residence

by moooonpies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, all comfort no hurt lol, haikyuu fluff, this is just a fluff mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies
Summary: Asahi and Aone move into their new house! On the run to the store, the pair wind up lost in their new city. Just a fluff packed mess :)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Azumane-Aone Residence

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! i wrote this for my own comfort mostly, sorry if it's not up to ur normal expectations for my works lol. i hope you enjoy :)

Asahi grunted as he placed the last box down in the living room. He looked around the new, yet empty house and smiled. Aone closed the door softly and walked forward to stand next to Asahi.

“Finally,” Aone said and wrapped an arm around Asahi’s hip, “I’ll put some of the things together,” Aone said and looked around at the boxes cramped in the living room.

“I'll empty the kitchen boxes and both of the bathrooms. We should do the rooms together,” Asahi said and turned around in Aone’s arm, resting a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah,” Aone let out a breath and pulled Asahi in for a kiss, “I’m happy,”

“Me too,” He smiled and ran his fingers down Aone’s short hair, “Tomorrow all of our furniture will be delivered and it’ll look complete,”

“It’s already complete,” Aone smirked, “With you here,”

Asahi let out a bark of a laugh, “Oh shush,” He brushed his hair behind his ear, “Imma get started on these bathrooms. Because hanging up the shower curtain is hard,” 

“Okay, love. I’ll put the bookshelves and things together, but you’ll have to tell me where they’ll look best,” Aone said.

“Okay,” Asahi picked up a box and walked down the hall, “Love you!” He called out as he opened the door to the bathroom.

“I love you too!” Aone called back, opening the box for one of the three bookshelves.

An hour later Aone finished one and a half of the bookshelves and Asahi unpacked both bathrooms. Aone grumbled at the instructions for the bookshelf and rested back on his legs.

“Let me help you, Taka,” Asahi said and sat down next to him, Pippa, their Shiba, climbing into his lap.

“I can do it, I promised,” Aone said, grabbing a screwdriver.

“I don’t mind helping,” Asahi grabbed the instructions and opened them, “Maybe you’re having a hard time because the instructions are closed and tossed to the side,” He teased softly and opened it, 

Aone huffed, dropping the screwdriver, and leaned back to view the booklet in Asahi’s hands, “Oh… that's what I was doing wrong,” He sat back up, grabbing a screw and tightening it under the shelf.

Around thirty minutes later, all three bookshelves stood proudly. Asahi looked around the room, trying to find the perfect spots for the shelves, “We can line them up on that wall,” 

Aone stood up, pulling Asahi up to his feet. They moved the bookshelves together so it was pressed against the wall, “Great!” Asahi smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

“‘M hungry,” Aone mumbled and looked at where the refrigerator would be, “So empty,”

“Wanna go out? We can explore the neighborhood, and we need some things from the store. Like a blanket for tonight,” Asahi asked, petting Pip behind her ear.

“Okay,” Aone agreed and grabbed his phone, “Do you know where the store is?”

“Nope,” Asahi laughed and slipped his shoes on, “We can find it, come on,” He smiled at his fiance and walked out, shutting the door behind them.

So, as it turns out, the two couldn’t find it. They’ve been wandering around aimlessly for the past 45 minutes. Asahi groaned and sat down on the bus bench, “Should we just get an Uber?”

“Let’s get something to eat first. We haven’t eaten all day today, and I know you get upset if you don’t eat,” Aone said and sat next to Asahi, resting his hand on Asahi’s knee.

“There’s a takoyaki man over there,” Asahi pointed out, “I’ll get us some,” He stood up and jogged across the street and quickly got Aone a lemonade whilst getting a soda for himself. He walked back across the street and handed Aone the paper tray,

“Thank you,” Aone said and poked a toothpick into the little ball, popping it into his mouth, “Mmm,”

“Good?” Asahi asked, sitting back down, taking a bite, “Oh! It is delicious,” He rested against Aone’s side.

Aone looked over at him and took a ball from Asahi’s tray, “Hey!” Asahi laughed.

“I haven’t had an octopus one in a minute,” Aone smirked gently.

“I can’t even take one of yours in return,” Asahi said and nudged the tray of steak takoyaki, “You’re always stealing my food. I’m filing for a restraining order,” 

Aone rolled his eyes and kissed Asahi’s cheek. The young couple ate silently, Asahi occasionally making a comment about things that passed by. When they finished. Aone threw both of their trash away and sat next to Asahi again, “Uber?” 

“Yeah,” Asahi said and opened the app, booking a ride, “They’ll be here in a bit,”

“We’ll go to the store then home from there?”

“Mmhm. We need blankets, the water filter for the faucet, and a new lightbulb for the guest bathroom,” Asahi said the list out loud, “Anything else?”

“No,” Aone said after thinking for a second.

“No? Alright. Well, have you decided on the color of the kitchen?” Asahi asked and played with Aone’s fingers.

“I liked the green color over the blue and yellow,” Aone said and watched as Asahi’s hands fiddled with his.

“So tomorrow we can order the sets for the green things. Nishi is sending us something from Hawaii. He said it’ll look great in our place, no matter where we are,” Asahi scoffed, “I’m sure it’s something bold. Like a giant tiki,”

Aone smiled softly, “You two have been friends for so long. Do you ever miss not seeing him every day?”

“Kinda, yeah. I miss all of my old friends. Of course, we saw Kou and Tooru every other day. Same with Daichi and Tetsurou. Now we live kinda far from everyone, but I love it here already. Our house, our neighborhood, just finally owning our own house. It’s a dream, Taka,” Asahi said and squeezed Aone’s hand slightly.

“I love you,” Aone whispered to Asahi as if he was scared the world would hear him.

“I love you too, Nobu,” He replied.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up to where the pair was sitting and Asahi stood with a smile, “Let’s go to the store,”

Aone nodded and opened the car door for Asahi, the slightly shorter man slipping into the back seat, Aone following. The drive was quiet and quick, considering how long the two walked.

“Thank you so much,” Asahi smiled and gave the driver a tip before getting out and reaching for Aone’s hand. The pair made their way into the large store, hand-in-hand, on a mission. Aone knew he had to basically watch Asahi, due to how much he’d buy random, useless things that reminded him of Aone or Pippa. Aone was the same, but Asahi would buy so many more things.

“Look,” Asahi smiled and held up a dog toy, “It’s like that old one Pippa had. Do you think she wants it?”

“Darling, we’re here for a blanket and water. Let’s get that before you get too many things,” Aone said and reached for Asahi’s hand.

“Okay, okay,” Asahi placed the dog toy down and walked to the section of the store with home goods, “We should get two throws for the night. Our main color is gray, but the pop is champagne,”

Aone looked at all the blankets and shrugged, “You’re better with all the colors than I am,”

“Our sofa only needs one in the middle, then the loveseat needs throw pillows, no blanket. We should have one for the sofa in our room then the bench at the foot of the bed in the main guest room,” Asahi thought aloud, “Let’s just get three blankets today. We can decide what other places need throws when our car gets here and the furniture,” 

“Which colors?” Aone asked.

“A gray and two of these champagnes,” Asahi grabbed the two of the tan-colored blankets and Aone grabbed a gray one.

“Water. That’s it right?” Aone asked, tossing the gray blanket into the cart.

“Uhh yeah. I kinda want some wine, though,” Asahi mentioned, placing the blankets gently into the cart.

“Water and two bottles of wine,” Aone updated their mental list.

“Two?” Asahi asked, pushing the cart to the drinks.

“Let’s just celebrate tonight. We can buy something expensive to be delivered for dinner and watch a movie,” Aone shrugged.

“That sounds perfect. Water, wine, and some candy,” Asahi added on again.

The two made their way through the large store, getting gummy candies that Aone favored and the sweet chocolates that Asahi loved. Asahi got a bottle of red wine and Aone settled for a bottle of white. They got a water filter before checking out. 

Asahi, who has already called an uber, was rushing Aone while he was bagging, “He’s outside, Taka,” 

Aone nodded and picked the grocery bag up, walking out, his hand locked with Asahi’s again. They got into the car greeting the driver, before the second peacefully quiet ride back to their house. When they pulled into their driveway, Asahi was the first out and he grabbed the bag from the trunk, waiting for Aone to get out.

The pair walked inside of their house, excitedly. Asahi set down one blanket for them to rest on while Aone used his pocket knife to open the two bottles of wine, then ordering their dinner through postmates.

“Taka! Come, love, it’s starting!” Asahi said, snuggled up with the gray blanket whilst sitting on one of the tanned colored ones.

Aone took his spot next to Asahi, handing him all the chocolate and placing the gummies on his thighs, snuggling into Asahi’s side, “You know you could’ve just paused it,” Aone said and kissed the side of Asahi’s head.

Asahi just shrugged and gracefully took the bottle Aone nudged to him. Asahi took a sip from the bottle before his face twisted in disgust, “This is white,” 

“Sorry,” Aone laughed gently at Asahi’s face, “It tastes that bad?”

“It tastes like cheap white wine,” Asahi took a sip from the red wine bottle.

“They are cheap bottles of wine, ‘Sahi,” 

Asahi shrugged again and rested his head against Aone’s shoulder, as the pair watched Emperor Strikes Back for the umpteenth time. A while through the movie the doorbell rang and Asahi was the first up to answer it. He thanked the delivery man and came back over to Aone with the two bags, “How much did you order?” He laughed and sat back down.

“Take a look,” Aone said and ran his hand down Asahi’s leg.

“Surf n’ turf?” Asahi laughed, “You know I can’t-”

“Surf for you, terf for me and Pippi,” Aone said and grabbed chopsticks from the bag, “The second bag has other small dishes that I know you and I like, like wontons and there’s miso soup in there,”

“You spoil me,” Asahi laughed gently and kissed Aone’s cheek, “Thank you,”

“You’re not so innocent yourself,” Aone said and took a sliver of steak and ripped some for Pippi, popping the rest into his mouth, “You’re always treating me,”

“Because you deserve it,”

“And you don’t?” Aone asked, looking at Asahi.

Asahi just laughed and took another bite from the crab on his plate. Aone, as usual, would take small things off of Asahi’s plate, like the smallest shrimp or a bite of crab.

Before Asahi knew it, Aone’s bottle was nearly empty and he was buzzed. Asahi laughed softly and took the bottle from Aone’s hand. Aone moved the container of food off of his lap before pulling Asahi into an awkward angled hug.

“Earlier… when I asked if you deserved to be spoiled… you just laugh and didn’t answer. Do you not think you're worth it?” Aone asked and Asahi furrowed his brow.

“What are you talking about, honey?”

“Earlier… Asahi, I love you. You’re worth every little ounce of money. I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Taka. How about we call it a night, love?” Asahi said and moved Aone back a bit.

“I love you,” Aone mumbled again and kissed Asahi’s neck, “We… Let’s get married,”

“We’re engaged,” He smiled and eyed Aone. Aone leaned forward, resting his head on Asahi’s chest, “Taka, we should sleep,”

He nodded slightly and leaned back when Asahi stood up, “I’ll be right back, okay? I have to put the trash in the kitchen,” 

Aone trailed behind Asahi, waiting. When Asahi turned back around he gasped, “Holy shit, you’re so quiet,”

“Is that bad?” Aone asked, “Do I need to talk more?”

“No, honey. You’re perfect the way you are. Come on, now. Let’s sleep,” Asahi said and walked to the living room with Aone. The pair relaxed on the spread-out throw blanket, Aone and Asahi pressed chest to chest. Aone reached forward and raked his fingers through Asahi’s hair gently before dozing off.

The next morning Aone woke up alone on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head slightly, “Asa-” He cut himself off to clear his groggy throat, “Asahi?”

Asahi came from around the hallway, pointing to his phone pressed to his ear, “Yeah. Yes. Two works. Mmm. Okay. Thank you. Bye,” Asahi hung up the phone and walked back over to Aone, sitting next to him on the floor, “Morning,”

“Good morning,” Aone moved closer to Asahi, resting his head on Asahi’s shoulder, “Sorry,”

“About what?”

“Getting drunk yesterday,”

“You said it was a celebration and you celebrated. Don’t be sorry. I was tipsy too,” Asahi smiled at Aone, hiding his face into his shoulder, “Oh. The furniture guys will be here around 2 and then the car will be here before 8 tonight. Whenever the car comes, we can get our other furniture. Like the dining table and headboards,” 

“Okay,” Aone nodded.

“Oh and about last night… of course I know you love me, Takanobu. Sometimes I feel bad because you get me random things and I don’t necessarily think I return the favor to you all the time-”

Aone lifted his head off of Asahi’s shoulder, “But you do. All the time you do small little things that means the world to me. Doodles you’ll draw on those notes you slip into my lunch every day. The way you change things around, making sure I’m comfortable. Doing little things like buying you dinner, is nothing compared to how you make me feel,”

Asahi looked at Aone and laughed softly, pulling Aone into a comforting hug, “I love you,”

“I love you more,”


End file.
